Mrs Dawkins
Lena Dawkins was a recurring character in Emmerdale from 1973 to 1976. She first appeared in Episode 102 (9th October 1973) and last appeared in Episode 299 (23rd February 1976), appearing in 40 episodes in total. She took over the running of the village shop for a while when Norah Norris had enough and walked out. Mrs Dawkins featured in the show quite prominently in the spring of 1975 and was still running the shop in 1976. Mrs Dawkins was a strong minded character and took no nonsense especially off her boss Henry Wilks. She was played by Lorriane Peters. Biography Backstory Lena Dawkins was born in Beckindale in 1935. Her maiden name is unknown. She lived in Beckindale and got married in about 1955 to Mr Dawkins but they never had any children. Lena was a local gossip and had a sharp tongue. 1973-1976 Mrs Dawkins was first seen in October 1973 in the shop chatting to Alison Gibbons. She was a no nonsense, slightly fiery lady. In July 1974 she had a mini argument with Dryden Hogben and went to The Woolpack in which she downed a pint in one go. In early 1975 Norah Norris had to rush off and left Mrs Dawkins in charge of the shop. Norah later left and Mrs Dawkins took over the run ning of Beckindale shop and post office. She disrupted Wilf Padgett from his work installing the post office as he claimed she talked too much. Lena took no nonsense from anybody, even her boss Henry Wilks. She even reported Amos Brearly for having a rubbish bin in the Woolpack. Lena Dawkins also once stood up to Amos. She was last seen in February 1976 and left the shop inbetween then and 1988 when a Mrs Robson ran the place. In early 1976 Mrs Dawkins was fully established at the shop. However in late February 1976, Mrs Swannick took over the shop as Mrs Dawkins was absent. After she was last seen in February 1976 she was not seen or mentioned again in the show. It is likely she left Beckindale after 1976. As of 2018, Mrs Dawkins whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Born: 1935 Full Name: Lena Dawkins (Unknown Maiden Surname) First Line: Final Line: "Fred Farrar. A Poacher. Who'd believe it?" If Mrs Dawkins became a more regular character then she would have made a great character in the show. She was not a minor character but a semi regular or regular recurring character. Family Spouse Mr Dawkins (c1955-) Appearances 1973 *Episode 102 (9th October 1973) *Episode 123 (31st December 1973) 1974 *Episode 124 (1st January 1974) *Episode 126 (8th January 1974) *Episode 131 (28th January 1974) *Episode 132 (29th January 1974) *Episode 157 (30th April 1974) *Episode 169 (17th June 1974) *Episode 170 (18th June 1974) *Episode 181 (29th July 1974) *Episode 182 (30th July 1974) 1975 *Episode 231 (3rd February 1975) *Episode 232 (4th February 1975) *Episode 233 (10th February 1975) *Episode 234 (11th February 1975) *Episode 235 (17th February 1975) *Episode 236 (18th February 1975) *Episode 237 (24th February 1975) *Episode 238 (25th February 1975) *Episode 239 (3rd March 1975) *Episode 240 (4th March 1975) *Episode 241 (10th March 1975) *Episode 242 (11th March 1975) *Episode 243 (17th March 1975) *Episode 244 (18th March 1975) *Episode 245 (24th March 1975) *Episode 246 (25th March 1975) *Episode 247 (7th April 1975) *Episode 248 (8th April 1975) *Episode 251 (21 April 1975) *Episode 252 (22nd April 1975) *Episode 253 (28th April 1975) *Episode 254 (29th April 1975) *Episode 273 (24th November 1975) *Episode 274 (25th November 1975) *Episode 275 (1st December 1975) *Episode 276 (2nd December 1975) *Episode 277 (8th December 1975) *Episode 278 (9th December 1975) 1976 *Episode 299 (23rd February 1976) Gallery Emmie mrs dawkins.png|Mrs Dawkins in 1975 Emmie ep 299.png|Mrs Dawkins in the shop in 1976 emmie lena dawkins feb 1975.png|Mrs Dawkins in the shop in February 1975. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1976. Category:Emmerdale shop staff. Category:1935 births. Category:Dawkins family. Category:Emmerdale gossips.